


Something to Fight For

by actualgrantaire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgrantaire/pseuds/actualgrantaire
Summary: Pollux is having a hard time living without his twin Castor when Clovis accidentally ends up in his dreams. The rest, as they say, is history.





	Something to Fight For

After the Battle of Manhattan, Pollux found it difficult to find the motivation to do anything at all, really. He had avenged Castor’s death, but it hadn’t brought him back. Pollux was still the only member of Cabin 12, a fact which only served as a reminder of Castor’s death. Of course, he went to training lessons, and to avoid going back to his cabin in his down time, he helped the strawberry plants grow. However, these things weren’t the same without Castor. Quite frankly, he had trouble seeing the point in all of this now that he had nothing to fight for.

One might have suggested friends, but he had trouble making friends. It was ironic that the son of the god of revelry was such an introvert. The fact that he had no friends hadn’t been a problem when Castor was alive because the two of them were happy together, but now that Castor was gone, Pollux literally had no one. No half-siblings, or friends. Dionysus had tried to be there for him in the beginning when he was so overcome with grief that he could barely speak without bursting into tears. It had helped to an extent, but eventually his dad would get busy with other things, and Pollux would be left alone again.

If someone asked, Pollux would’ve smiled and lied that he was fine. In fact, he did that so often now, part of himself tried to believe it. It worked until he finally made his way back to his cabin after the campfire. That’s when the unrelenting loneliness set in, and then to make matters worse, the nightmares would start as soon as he fell asleep.

His nightmares were always the same. It was just an endless loop of watching his brother die. The way Castor was killed did change—Pollux always thought this was his subconscious trying to make things interesting—but no matter how Castor was killed, Pollux could never save him.

This night was different, though. There was someone else in his nightmare. Someone who wasn’t Castor, or whatever was killing him. No, this person was merely watching the events take place. Pollux didn’t usually speak in his dreams. He would just scream in agony every time he watched Castor get killed. This time, though, he spoke to the unknown figure.

_“Who are you, and what are you doing in my dreams?”_ Pollux asked, already worried that he’d made a mistake.

_“Aw shit, I did it again. I’m sorry, sometimes my dreams are so powerful that they interfere with other people’s,”_ came the response of the unknown figure.

This was probably just a member of the Hypnos cabin. Nothing to worry about, but not exactly a savoir either. Pollux turned his attention back to his nightmare, where Castor was currently being impaled. This would never end.

_“This is a pretty bad dream you have here. If you stop by the Hypnos cabin, I can help you sleep better. You’re Pollux, right? The depressed Dionysus kid.”_

_“How do you know who I am?”_

_“Well, I’ve seen you in the strawberry fields. And during the head counselor meetings. I’ve actually tried to talk to you, but I guess you didn’t hear me…”_

_Pollux felt even worse. Apparently he had had a chance at making a friend and he’d ignored it._

_“I’m sorry…what’s your name? You never told me.”_

_“Clovis. Head of the Hypnos cabin.”_

_“I’m sorry, Clovis. I, uh, I get stuck in my head a lot. It wasn’t anything personal.”_

_“I understand. You’ve…been through a lot.”_

_“I’ll stop by the Hypnos cabin and take you up on your offer soon. That way I can properly meet you.”_

_“You’re welcome any time.”_

And with that, Clovis was gone, and the dream ended. For once Pollux didn’t feel like absolute shit after waking up. He hadn’t even properly met the guy and he already liked Clovis. Which is why the next day, he wasted no time in getting to the Hypnos cabin.

“Clovis? It’s Pollux…” He trailed off, looking around at all of the Hypnos kids asleep in the cabin. One popped up, yawned, and walked over to Pollux.

“Hi, Pollux. I’m Clovis. Nice to officially meet you.”

“Nice to officially meet you as well. Is this a bad time? I don’t want to disturb your sleep…”

Clovis laughed.

“Please. I’m almost always napping, so it’s really not a big deal. I want to help you.”

“I appreciate it…”

Clovis smiled, and took Pollux’s hand. “It’s really no problem.”

Pollux was startled by the touch, but quietly appreciated too since he was so touch starved.

Clovis lead Pollux by the hand to an open spot in the Hypnos cabin. He let go of Pollux’s hand, and sat down. Pollux followed suit.

“I’m going to put you to sleep, is that okay?” Clovis asked, reaching out for Pollux’s hand again.

Pollux welcomed the touch even though he wasn’t sure what it was for. “Yes.”

As soon as he said the word he could feel himself getting tired, and eventually he fell asleep. No nightmares plagued him.

Clovis kept ahold of Pollux’s hand. He’d developed a crush on the guy after seeing him work so gently with the strawberries. He’d seen the sadness behind those violet eyes and made every attempt to help without being overbearing or creepy. Now that Pollux had accepted his request he could try and actually become friends with him, the thought of which made him ecstatic. He didn’t let go of Pollux’s hand even while he felt himself falling back asleep.

It had worked, and Pollux couldn’t believe it when he woke up. He tapped Clovis, who had apparently fallen back asleep, and let go of his hand, unfortunately. Clovis woke up lazily, like he usually did, and smiled up at Pollux. “Did it work?”

“Yeah. I can’t thank you enough. Can I come back tomorrow?”

Clovis’ eyes lit up. _Tomorrow_. Pollux wanted to come back _tomorrow_.

“Of course you can.”

Days went by like this. Pollux coming over, Clovis putting him to sleep, and Pollux waking up excited to come back the next day. They had started talking before Pollux left, and Clovis found himself falling even more for the son of Dionysus. Pollux was happy to have finally made a friend.

~~~

“You know, Pollux, you could give Nico di Angelo a run for his money on doom and gloom.”

“Do I look anything like Nico di Angelo? No. I don’t.”

“But you sure sound like him.”

Pollux rolled his eyes.

“Are you into Nico di Angelo?” He asked, his eyebrows raised.

“What? No. I was just saying that both of you have very bleak outlooks on life. Besides, I’m pretty sure Will Solace is into him.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not into him.”

“Pollux, listen. The only person I’m into is you.”

Shit, had he just said what he thought he had? _Shit_.

Pollux looked stunned. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  

“Me?” Pollux asked, once he finally remembered how to speak.

Clovis nodded slowly. “Yeah, uh, didn’t mean for it to come out like that, but…surprise.”

“Why? I’m not exactly attractive and I don’t have a winning personality.”

“Because you’re so strong, Pollux. You’ve been through hell and back.”

“Nico di Angelo has literally been through hell and back—”

“Would you shut up about Nico di Angelo?! I like you, Pollux. I like your beautiful violet eyes, and blond hair. I like how gentle you are with the strawberries. I like that despite losing what was basically half of yourself, you’re still going. You’re still fighting.”

There was a long pause in which Pollux tried to process everything Clovis had just said.

“I wouldn’t be fighting if it wasn’t for you. You’re my only friend, and the only reason I can get any meaningful sleep.”

Clovis wasn’t sure that this meant that Pollux wanted to date him, but he still appreciated it.

“So…would you maybe want to go on a date? Like a proper date, not one where we just sleep the whole time?”

Pollux had never actually been on a date before. The thought of one both excited and terrified him. Clovis was a genuine person, and to be honest, Pollux had always admired him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go on a date with you. Just don’t fall asleep in the middle of it,” Pollux replied with a smile.

Clovis laughed. “I would never fall asleep on you.”

Pollux’s smile grew, and for the first time since the Battle of Manhattan, he felt like he had something to fight for.  

     


End file.
